


chaleur

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, Implied Past Non-Con, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: His head hurts, his joints hurt, the nausea, the sweating, the joys of being a disciple.





	chaleur

**Author's Note:**

> listen what if i write one for all of them huh 
> 
> route a but does it matter

Something curls tightly in his stomach, and he wants to vomit.  
  
His head hurts, his joints hurt, the nausea, the sweating, the joys of being a disciple. He's sure Zero can smell it off of him- he's sure everyone for miles can smell it off of him, and even if it's something that's 'supposed to happen' and 'something his body was made for' and 'his singular purpose' it still made him red with embarrassment.  
  
Or maybe just with the pain.  
  
At least Five didn't make him climb up a mountain when he was like this. Her singular saving grace. Not that he would have, could have, argued, but Zero is such a slave driver. And it sucks so hard because some stupid anatomical hindbrain wants her to be happy with him, to need him.  
  
God, he really wishes he could go fuck himself sometimes.  
  
Dito can only imagine how he must look because Zero takes pity on him and finally breaks for the day even though the sun hasn't started dipping yet.  
  
He sits by the fire, the heat at least taking some of the edge off of his- his whole situation, and waits. When he got like this before, Five wouldn't let him out of her room, wouldn't even let him off of the bed until he felt 'better' or at least her version of 'better.' He would wake up flushed and in pain and she would already be turning him over.  
  
Zero lays down by the dragon and really looks like she's falling asleep.  
  
She's not going to make him beg, is she-  
  
Fuck-  
  
He can't- He can't beg.  
  
He feels like he's going to vomit, but he's not going to fucking beg. He'd rather puke his guts out of his mouth whole than beg.  
  
Fuck whatever put him on this fucking world, fuck it ten times fucking over, he's not begging.  
  
“You dying?” She sounds so apathetic, so disinterested, Dito really considers cutting her in half too. And then what? He needs an intoner, or he'll keel over- probably.  
  
“Obviously-” His voice comes out raspy, scratchy, and he clears his throat. “What gave it away?”  
  
“You reek.”  
  
'If I reek then why don't you do something about it!' He wants to yell.  
  
He doesn't.  
  
“And?”  
  
“You smell like an infection.” Five always told him he smelled like flowers. He couldn't smell it then, he can't smell it now. “What the fuck is rotting?”  
  
All of him, all of him, all of him.  
  
That would be nice, at least.  
  
“Just kind of hot.” He says and closes his eyes.  
  
He curled in a ball, or as close as one as he can get to with the pain, chin on his knees, feet almost tucked against his butt. There's footsteps and then before he has a chance to reel back, she's in his space, hand pressing to his forehead.  
  
“You're a step away from being on literal fire. What the fuck is wrong with you?” She feels that same kind of skin piercing warm that Five did. And if he moans and leans into the touch like a child, then he won't remember it later, probably. “Seriously?”  
  
But she's not Five, is she? Not at all. She pulls her hand back in what Dito can only hope isn't actual disgust.  
  
He just nods, meek and stupid and radiating as much 'take pity on me' as physically possible. Five liked him like that, maybe it's a universal intoner thing.  
  
He's not begging though. He's not.  
  
She looks like she wants to ask a million fucking inane questions, but instead, she sits down next to him and hoists the cover of her top up, twisting it into the band of a bra and undoing the lacing on her shorts. She gives him an eyebrow raise, and he hurries to kick his pants off too.  
  
His underwear is soaked, and before he can pull them off and throw them into the fire, she reaches over and palms him through the fabric. His hips jolt forward as she presses the wet fabric tight over his folds, until she can see an outline of him.  
  
He'd be way more put out if it didn't feel like the pain was literally draining out of him just from some light fondling.  
  
She peels them off of him and stares. He's drenched, he's aware, he can literally feel it drip down his thigh. Five would coo and asked him how much it hurt before licking him clean slowly until he was squirming and aching. Z just presses her fingers into them after licking them. It's-  
  
It doesn't matter how gross or cold her hands are because those warm tingles take his hips off of the fire, and he can move his legs without pain shooting up his spine. She fingers him quickly, another finger in before he even knows what's happening and harshly. If he didn't know any better, he'd guess this is the way she might like it?  
  
Her thumb grazes his clit now and again, and he lurches forward, hands gripping her arm, stuck between wanting more and wanting less, but soon he's throwing his head back and fuck- she made him squirt, and her dick isn't even out yet.  
  
He's gasping for air, chest jolting in the air, when he finally sees it.  
  
God, she has a nice cock.  
  
Everything about her is nice in that fucked up way, missing eye, missing arm, scars like checker fields on every inch of her. On _every_ inch of her. It looks thick, heavy, and every part of his stupid dumb brain wants it in him, more and more until-  
  
She grips him by the sides like he weighs nothing and brings him on her lap, lets him rub against her dick, head brushing against his folds when he rolls his hips in a certain way and-  
  
Is he drooling?  
  
He might be drooling.  
  
She's asking him something but he can't hear it, can't even really focus on the movement on her lips, so he just nods, head almost lolling when she takes herself in hand and pushes the head into him,  
  
He doesn't howl. He doesn't. He just enjoys the moment, that's all.  
  
She fucks him hard and fast, and the feeling of the drag inside of him makes him really completely and utterly forget anyone he might have done this with before. She's going to make him come twice in ten minutes, and he just doesn't know what he's supposed to do with himself after that.  
  
He's a good disciple, he's a very good disciple. If she's actually praising him, he'd be surprised, even now. Maybe he'd actually let her.  
  
His second orgasm rushes up on him just as she drops him on her cock, and he can feel it reach the very deepest part of him.  
  
And of course, she doesn't stop.  
  
Every nerve ending is on fire; every muscle feels like water in his body. He sags against her, face in her neck, and it feels good too, just being this close to his intoner. That's all he really needs, he guesses.  
  
Stupid fucking brain.  
  
She finally comes, spilling inside of him when her duller nails dig into his arm.  
  
He's a twitchy mess.  
  
She pulls out of him, and he can feel her come spill out of him and onto the ground. He stares at it, and she seems more interested in cleaning him up, running a dry towel over his damp skin. When it runs over his cunt, he squirms away from it, and she doesn't bother following after him.  
  
He sleeps curled by the fire, and she sleeps just behind him, their thin traveling blankets tugged over the both of them.  
  
He thinks he hears her mutter an apology, but that can't be right.  
  
There's obviously nothing to apologize for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
